More Than Thankful
by anchorsandboots
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry enjoy a very special Thanksgiving night together while the kids are away. (Warning: This contains smut.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first-ever fan fiction for Madam Secretary, as well as my first-ever piece including sex scenes! I really hope I stayed true to Elizabeth and Henry; I have so much respect for the show's writing and acting that I would hate to get anything wrong. As this is also a lighter, less dramatic piece, I also hope you get a smile out of Elizabeth and Henry's cuteness, too. ;) Like I said, this is a first for me in a few areas, so please let me know how I did and how I can improve. Please read through and review; I appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

She took the last bit of pumpkin pie into her mouth and set her plate down on the coffee table in front of her. "How was it?" Henry asked, sipping coffee from a mug.

"Really good. I'm finding it hard to believe that our kids made three whole pies today." Elizabeth answered. She would never understand how the children of someone as uncoordinated in the kitchen as herself could pull off Thanksgiving day lunch. But then again, they were also Henry's three kids, so their talents hadn't completely come out of nowhere.

"I was surprised, too," Henry smiled. Tonight he felt especially thankful that he and Elizabeth had raised their children to be so considerate. With all that they'd been dealing with at their respective jobs, they could use a day of relaxation and letting someone else do the work.

Elizabeth snuggled deeper into Henry's embrace. It felt so good to be close to him right then. When they could just be alone and talk to each other, it was as if the rest of the world disappeared. "Sleepy yet, babe?" Henry asked her, tucking her blonde waves behind her ear.

She popped back up to face him. "Not really. I didn't even get to try any of the other pies today."

He rubbed her back softly. His wife did like to eat, especially the kinds of foods popular around the holidays. He gently kissed her lips and felt her grin.

"Well now I know what the apple tastes like," she flirted. It was true, Henry's lips were sweet like fall apples and cinnamon.

He grinned slightly, sensing that his wife had no intention of sleeping yet. "Oh yeah? I don't think I got enough of that pumpkin."

She giggled and kissed him, this time making it last longer so he could get a full taste of her mouth. His tongue pushed lightly between her lips and she opened wider, letting her own tongue slip into his mouth. Making out with Henry was always fun, but having something to taste as their tongues met was even more sensual and exciting.

Henry was the first to pull back for air. "Did you get enough pumpkin pie that time?" Elizabeth asked, definitely aroused.

"I think I got more than just the pie, babe." Henry replied, satisfied and ready to call it a night. He rose from the couch to take his coffee mug back to the kitchen.

"Oh, could you get me some more, too?" She reached for her own empty mug.

"Elizabeth, it's pretty late. I don't think you need more caffeine keeping you up. We've got to get some sleep tonight."

"Are you sure?" She moved her foot to playfully rub against his lower leg.

"Babe, you've been working non-stop so much lately, I want you to get some rest on your day off." Henry explained, "Why don't you head upstairs and get in bed, and I'll clean up and meet you in ten."

Elizabeth lazily lifted herself from the comfort of their couch and turned to the stairs. "Fine. Promise not more than ten minutes?" She had plans once they were alone in their bedroom.

"Ten minutes and I'll be there," he confirmed.

Elizabeth hurried up the stairs to their bedroom. Tonight was not going to just be about pie.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I was unsure of where exactly this one was headed, and I'm still taking it chapter by chapter. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying my take on Elizabeth and Henry; I've been trying to put as much thought and consideration into their actions and dialogue as I can. I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought as this piece moves along! Please read through and review; I appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

Henry put the last of the dishes away in the cabinet and turned off the light to the kitchen. He walked up the stairs, noting how tired he was from such a stressful week at work. He also noticed his slight arousal after Elizabeth's flirting on the couch.

Looking into the mirror on her vanity to adjust her hair, Elizabeth noticed Henry step into the room. "It's been twelve minutes."

Henry walked over to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. He took in the scent of her soft gray robe — that was a little unusual; he thought he'd find her wearing one of his sweatshirts. Watching their reflection in the mirror, he replied, "You were really counting down to when I'd come up to bed?"

"Just making sure you would keep your word." In reality, she had no doubt that Henry always did as he said he would. "Actually, I was waiting for you to come up so I could show you something." She gently moved his warm hands down so she could untie her robe. He moved the fabric out of the way as soon as he saw the surprise she'd been planning. So _that_ was why she hadn't put on a sweatshirt.

Elizabeth was naked except for a black silk slip that ended mid-thigh. Black lace cupped her breasts and covered thin straps on her perfect shoulders. Henry groaned, definitely aroused at the sight of his wife in new lingerie. She turned around to face him, their bodies pressed against each other. "I was saving it for closer to Christmas, but like you said, it's our day off. We should enjoy it." She removed her robe and pulled him in to continue what they'd started downstairs.

Henry wasn't going to try to get her to sleep anymore. He knew she could feel his growing erection pressing into her lower abdomen already. "Mm, babe," he started, slightly breaking their kiss, "how long have you had this?"

"Not too long. I had to go get a few new ones since I'm running out." The last few times they'd had sex, it got pretty rough and dirty, leaving her with torn bra straps and stretched-out panties.

All he heard was that she'd bought more than one new surprise. That meant there was more to come, and likely soon. He was ecstatic to see her body, already perfectly stunning, accentuated by a new silk slip. He couldn't wait to take it off of her and be closer to her, with nothing between them. Henry grinned and returned to their kiss, feeling her lips press harder into his, pursuing her arousal. His hands drifted to run down her back, then settle on her ass, gently pulling her even closer.

They moved to the bed, Elizabeth straddling Henry, who was beginning to undo his belt and pants. She reached for the buttons on his shirt, noticing how his eyes were glued to the new slip flowing down her breasts and abdomen. It turned her on to see how much he couldn't stop staring at her. They removed his shirt and pants, Henry roughly tossing them on the floor toward the bathroom. Elizabeth stroked her fingers over the bulge inside his gray boxers, leaning in to whisper into Henry's ear, "I'm glad you like the surprise." After giving his neck and earlobe a few kisses, she added seductively, "Ready to take it off?"

"Of course." She brought her arms above her head. He lifted the smooth silk off of her abdomen, dragging his tongue from her navel to her breast, taking her right nipple into his mouth. Once the slip was off, he tossed it on the floor with his other clothes and sucked harder on her nipples. She shuddered as her body relaxed and let out a soft moan. He brought his lips back to hers so he could use both hands to massage her breasts. She began to grind her hips against his erection. Then she moved faster, prompting him to remove his boxers.

"I'm ready for you, Henry," Elizabeth breathed, desperate to be as close as they physically could, needing to feel her husband make love to her. He laid her on her back and rubbed himself back and forth against her opening, feeling her warmth and wetness.

"You're so wet, I bet you're tight, too, babe," Henry said, quickly positioning himself to be inside of her. She gasped when she felt his hardness enter her. They were both extremely sensitive to the feelings of each other's bodies. She moaned his name repeatedly as he thrust into her, slowly at first, but soon enough shaking the mattress beneath their connected bodies. He held her hand in his above her head and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing her with his tongue.

"Oh, Henry," she called out, "don't ever stop." If he kept playing with her nipples, it wouldn't take much more to reach her orgasm. He thrust as deep as he could, slowing slightly so she could feel him sliding in and out of her. "Oh, yes, babe, yes," she gasped, hoping she would climax already so it would be her turn to treat Henry. He used his other hand to find her clit, then rubbed her to help her find her release. Feeling her muscles tense up, he rubbed harder and began to gently pinch her clit. "Henry," she moaned, sensing her orgasm almost upon them. He slammed into her as hard as he could, and she called out his name as her pleasure intensified.

Henry gently replaced his penis with his fingers, feeling her coming quickly around him. He rode out her orgasm with his fingers by reaching in as deep as he could, then curling back and forth. As soon as her breathing slowed back down, he brought his lips to her ear. "Did you like your surprise?" he asked her, teasing her earlobe with his tongue. He usually didn't treat her to his penis inside her _and_ his fingers on her clit. The night had turned out to be full of new surprises.

"Gosh, yes," she answered, running her hands across his sweaty chest, "Thank you, babe." Her fingers quickly drifted to his throbbing hardness, which still needed to be addressed. Elizabeth hoped she could get Henry to come in half the time she did. With all of time they'd had to spend apart while at work, she'd found herself thinking of new ways to pleasure her husband. Tonight she would see if any of them worked as well as they did in her daydreaming fantasies during long office meetings.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you all so much for supporting this fan fiction! I truly appreciate you letting me know what you thought and giving me constructive criticism. I hope you like what I came up with for this chapter, especially Henry's Black Friday joke ;). This is going to be the final More Than Thankful chapter, but I take story suggestions at any time through private messaging if you're interested in more. I'd love it if you let me know what you thought about my take on Elizabeth and Henry! Please read through and review; I appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

"I have another surprise," Elizabeth whispered, moving to straddle Henry again. She could see in his eyes that he was ready for whatever she wanted to do to help him reach his orgasm. She pressed her swollen lips against his and rubbed her wet folds back and forth against his erection. With all their flirting and getting to feel her experience the orgasm he'd just given her, he was so close. He moved his hips up into Elizabeth, desperately wanting to feel her surround him.

"Babe, let me feel you again," Henry moaned. She knew he didn't need a lot more, but she wanted to tease him a little before he climaxed. She slowed down her hip movements to focus on playing with his tongue in her mouth. "Hey," he whined, placing his hands on her ass to get her moving again. She giggled and took him in her hands, thinking about how much she'd missed him the last couple of weeks. She was more than ready to feel him come inside her.

"No, babe," he took her hands in his, "I want to be inside you." Apparently they'd been thinking alike. He moved her loving hands to rest on his biceps; she was going to need to hold on for what was about to happen. He slid into her opening again, moaning her name as he was reminded of her tightness and warmth. She felt so good. Elizabeth's shaking fingers held on tightly to his muscular arms, giving Henry space to do whatever he needed to.

"Mm, Henry," she let out as he thrust into her, building up heat again. She helped him by bringing her hips closer and closer to him each time he pushed toward her. "Oh, babe," she moaned into his ear. Elizabeth felt him stiffen inside her as he reached his orgasm.

"Oh, Elizabeth, yes," he called out, eyes shut, "babe, yes." She kissed him on his neck as he continued to mutter her name. Her keeping him waiting must have really built up a lot of pleasure to finally be released. He rubbed her thighs with his hands as he began to breathe normally again. "All that teasing stuff with your tongue paid off," he remarked, referring to her second surprise when she gave extra attention to his mouth.

"Well if you like that," she smirked, "I've been thinking of some other things we could try. Unless, you know, you still wanted to go to bed." She brought her hands back to his penis, glancing at how hard he was getting, "It has been a pretty _long_ day."

"True," he agreed, playing along, "and I hear that they're predicting rain during your _huge_ shopping day tomorrow, so Black Friday will also be _wet_ Friday." She gasped when he dipped his fingers inside her, still fairly wet, then put them in his mouth. "Hmm, that part of you doesn't really taste like pumpkin pie."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at how clever her husband could be. She continued to stroke him and paid special attention to his tip. His hips involuntarily bucked toward her, prompting her to sit closer to him. She suddenly felt his large hands on her sensitive breasts, massaging her again. He took each nipple between his index finger and thumb and lightly pinched, causing Elizabeth to moan. He didn't need to try anything new right then; they were already perfect where they were. She brought her body closer to Henry's as she continued caressing his erection. He moaned her name in appreciation and squeezed her breasts tighter, taking them both nearer to a second orgasm. He used his right hand on her ass to bring her even closer so he could press his hard penis into her entrance, but they weren't properly lined up, so he got her clit instead. Upon contact they both gasped and held onto each other as they came simultaneously. It happened so quickly and the pleasure was unexpectedly intense for both of them. Elizabeth's head was thrown back, and she was pretty sure she couldn't feel her legs. Henry was near panting, trying to keep his eyes open to make sure his wife was okay.

They lay together quietly when they were through, Elizabeth drifting off to sleep wrapped in Henry's arms. He thought about how much he loved her, how lucky he was to be the husband in their marriage. He softly kissed her messy blonde waves. He was more than thankful for this wonderful love he had in his life.


End file.
